The heroines and a hero
by cuteRyou
Summary: female: Ryou female: Joey / we all know the story of Little Red Riding Hood, Rapunzel, and Snow White. well this story is very different since all three of the stories are combined into one and there are no heros except Yugi and the heroines Ryou and Joey come together and fight the evil. fluff: puzzleshipping, tendershipping, and puppyshipping I dont own nothing (Miner cursing)


long ago in time with Snow White or should i say snow Ryou.

Ryou: hold up nobody wants to here that line again...Yuna (my oc XD)

Yuna: -.- fine but your a girl -sticks toung out-

There was a girl named Ryou she lived in a castle with the evil queen. One day a male saw Ryou sweeping and decided to stop by.  
"Hello maiden" the mail said but Ryou was a little scared so she ran in side and in the mean time the evil queen was watching then she turned to her looking glass "mirror mirror on the was who's the prettiest of all?" The mirror had clouded circals then it showed Ryou "Ryou is the prettiest my queen" she was very angry and her so sh walked down stairs and sent her to get somethings.

The queen hired a huntsmen to kill her and take out her heart.

Ryou: wait hold up this like the story tail you need so flare to it make it where people want to read it girl jeeze...

Yuna: . hush i like my stories but i guess i could NOW STOP INTERRUPTING!

The queen hired a huntsmen named Melvin to kill Ryou and take out her eye. As she was walking Melvin came behind her and grabbed Ryou and put a knife against her throat. "Really? your really gonna kill me?" "yes i was hired by the evil queen but i don't have the heart to kill especially you. Oh bye the way why wernt you scared?" Ryou pushed him away then faced him with hands on her hips and a smirk "as ugly as the queen is and can make babies cry? I cant be scared since i seen her face" Meliven laughed a little "you better get away because she plans to kill you, now im going to get a eye for animal to make her think i killed you." Melevin walked of and so did Ryou.

As she was walking in the woods she came to a cottage that is normale size. She knocked on the door then opened it and there she seen little red Yugi a wolf in old lady clothing. "oops sorry wrong story, oh by the way Yugi? thats a wolf not your grandpa." The wolf jumped out of the bed and started at Yugi and he screamed then Ryou stabbed the wolf with a knife that came from no where. "Thanx Ryou" "no prob Yugi, i kinda need help?"  
"with what?" "im trying to find the dwarf cottage" "oh...i dont know where they are but i can help find them." "thats ok plus you need to get your grandpa out of the closet and i dont think i will go there." "But y-y-our story?" "nah i decided to change it up dont want the same old boring story plus the girls need to be the heroines of the story this time. besides you, your the hero of your story" "true, and thank you Ryou" she left the cottage and went walking around.

Mean while with the queen.

"I have brought the eye" Melvin kneals down holding the eye in his hand as the queen took it and went to her looking glass "mirror mirror on the way who is the prettiest of all?" the glass should Ryou walking around "Ryou is still alive and still prettiest my queen." The queen got very pissed now and killed Melvin then went to search for Ryou witch a poison apple in her hand.

Back to Ryou.

Ryou saw a huge tower and a girl trying to get down with her hair so Ryou walked to her. "Hey Joey, finally getting away from the tower i see"  
"yep but now my hair is stuck i would cute it if i had something sharp." "I got a knife that i killed a wolf with when i saved Yugi" "really?  
cool and how is Yug' doin? i havent seen him in a while since i was put here damn witch." Ryou starts cutting on Joey's hair "he's doing fine."  
Suddenly the witch came and was pissed off as well "trying to get away again? And i see you have help now. Ryou i know the queen is looking for you as well." The witch laughs evily as she poofs up the wicked queen "Ryou...would like an apple?" "hell no... i know how the story go's and im not gonna be a danzial in-dress and neather is Joey." "Fine then lets just kill them" the witch said with a evil grin as then started at them. Joey found a random sword on the ground and soon cam Yugi with a gun. "Hey Yug'" "hey Joey" Yugi started shooting the witch while jeoy and Ryou attacked the queen.

after a hour later...

"time out time out" every one stopped and looked and the witch "lets take a break first and have tea while we rest then start fighting again ok?"  
They all looked at each other then shook there yes to agree, so they drank tea and had cookies then they started fight again. Soon came prince Yami,  
Prince Bakura, and prince Seto "well our madiens are fighting there selves" Bakura said soon the girls and Yugi had killed the queen and the witch then turned to the boys then Joey spoke "well what took you so long? i mean really we dont need you to save us because we worked to gether as friends and plus we'r sick of being rescued and you guys get all the credit so we changed our own stories and we didnt even need you." Yugi and Ryou giggled at the Prince's faces "but you know Joey it dont hurt to have them as your bf right Yugi?" Yugi's face turned red as he shook his head yes. So our Heroine's and Hero walked off with the Prince's and lived happily together until some one reads the story again.

* * *

Yuna: is that better Ryou?

Ryou: oh ya a lot better.

Yugi: hope you enjoyed.

Joey: leave comments and reviews please.

Yuna: and dont be mean oh i hoped you like the girls taken the action this time instead of helpless girls ^.^ and who says girls cant fight XD

**IF THERE WAS HUGE MISTAKES LIKE WORDS WERE LEFT OUT IN A PLACE LET ME KNOW DX I HAVE A BAD HABBIT OF DOING THAT!**


End file.
